Begin Forever
by stephenie-inspired-novelwriter
Summary: A sweet, sexy romp in the woods between Jasper and Bella. Written to satisfy the needs of my one shot poll participants. AU Twilight/A Second Chance at Love crossover. Rated very M. Lemony goodness! Help yourself! Mmm... Jasper...


**Author's note: Well, I guess you know who won the one-shot poll. Thanks to those who voted. Guess we couldn't wait for the good stuff. I'm choosing a spin off point from my own story, so this is a Twilight/A second chance at love one-shot.**

**PS. There are facts and details in here that are not true in the original story, so keep that in mind. I hope no one gets confused… PM me if you have questions. I threw this together quick (still moving) and I'm not loving it, but maybe it will tide you over until I can write a good one…**

**Steph owns 'em. I make 'em have sex…**

"_Is it any easier today?" I questioned, searching his face for understanding. "Is it easier to be near me than yesterday?"_

_He leaned into me, keeping my hands, one holding his, one on his face, and buried his nose in my neck. Inhaling deeply, but slowly, he buried his face in my hair and took in my scent. I almost wanted to stop him; I knew it was hurting him, but I had to let him see that he could do this. And I needed him to see that I wasn't afraid of him._

"_It's easier." He murmured softly against my skin. His words filled me with satisfaction._

"_You won't hurt me, Jasper." I told him. As he began to pull away to look at me, I held onto him, letting go of his hand and taking my hand from his face and wrapping my arms around him in a huge hug. I held tightly, knowing he could break away if he wanted to, but hoping he wouldn't._

_He froze instantly, but eventually relaxed against me, wrapping his arms loosely around me and resting his chin on my head as I tucked myself into him. "Don't be afraid, Jasper." I told him, softly. "I'm not."_

The moment he relaxed into me a tension began building within me that I couldn't define. Jasper wrapped around me, me tucked into him tightly, I only wanted more. I didn't want to let go of him. I wanted to be closer. What did that mean?

"Bella." He murmured, and his voice had taken on a low, husky tone. As he shifted his position slightly, I felt his lips on my hair. "I'm afraid…" He paused, running his hands slowly up my back until they wrapped under my arms and gripped my shoulders. "I don't want to hurt you."

His words didn't frighten me. I was too busy marveling at how his cool touch could leave a warm lingering trail along my skin.

"You won't hurt me." I whispered against his chest. I inhaled his sweet scent, caramel and cookies, letting it soothe my nerves, but it had another effect; fueling my desire for him. Where was this coming from? I had never felt anything for him but friendship before, yet this felt…

Running his nose down along my temple, he stopped at my pulse point. He inhaled deeply, and as he placed his lips on my neck a shiver ran through me at the warmth the cool sensation brought with it.

"Jasper…" I whispered softly as he placed a kiss on my neck, and then another, trailing slowly toward my ear. 'I want you.' I wanted to tell him, and the thing is – I could feel that he wanted me too, but I couldn't. We couldn't do this.

"Bella." He whispered in my ear, sending electric heat coursing through my veins. My heart was pounding, my blood boiling and I knew this must be impossible for him, but if it bothered him, he didn't show it.

I could feel his desire for me emanating from him as he traced his nose slowly down my jaw to my chin and up again.

"Jasper… we can't… I can't…" I whispered, fighting every urge I felt; struggling uselessly not to respond to his touch, his breath, his scent, his body so close to mine. "We can't do this… it's wrong, Jasper… you… you're with Alice, and…"

"Bella." He murmured against me. "I'm not."

"What?" I asked in shock, pulling back to look at him.

"I'm not with Alice. We haven't been together for a long time. She made me promise not to tell anyone. She said I would know when the time was right."

"You're not…." I couldn't comprehend his words. He wasn't with Alice? But… How… When… I had lost the ability to form coherent thought. Jasper pulled me back from my mindless internal babbling as he grasped my face between his cool hands.

"I'm not. Bella, I want…" he sighed, looking at me with an intensity that nearly caught me on fire. "I want… you."

"Me?" I squeaked. How could this God want me? He was brilliant and beautiful and amazing and I was….

"If you don't feel the same way, I…" He trailed off, releasing my face and pulling away. He looked into the forest ashamed, disappointed, and sad.

"Jasper," I said softly, placing my hand on his shoulder. "What do you feel from me?" I asked.

He turned toward me, looking at me with a sense of wonder as I let him feel the depth of my desire for him. I ran my hand down the front of his muscular shoulder to rest on his strong, defined chest, fascinated with his perfection.

Stepping forward to close the distance between us, he stared into my eyes, looking for some kind of answer.

"Bella, I don't know how to be with you… I… I don't know if I'm strong enough." His shame and self-doubt were killing me. We were about to find out if he was strong enough, because there was no way I could _not_ be with him now; he was like air.

Without a word, I slowly began to unbutton his shirt, revealing the tightly fitted white tee beneath it and I could see every detail, every muscle it covered. I let the backs of my fingers trace along the defined lines of his chest and abs as I worked my way down. He didn't fight me as I slid the shirt down his arms, dropping it to the forest floor.

I watched his eyes as I shyly unbuttoned my own shirt. He stood frozen, watching, but remained carefully still. He was afraid; I could see it in his eyes. But he wanted me as much as I wanted him; I wasn't going to let his fear stand in our way.

"Jasper…" I said, tugging at the hem of his shirt, quickly untucking it from his pants. "It's going to be okay. You'll see." I slid my hands under his shirt, sliding them up his sides, taking the shirt up with them and revealing the incredible sculpted body beneath it. I savored his shiver at my warm touch. It was something he wasn't used to.

Removing his shirt, I stepped back a step to admire the view. Busily trying to soothe away his nervousness, I was no longer shy. I felt confident, sexy, and in control. Reaching behind me, I unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the ground in front of me and taking in the look of awe and lust on Jasper's beautiful face as he took in the sight of me.

I stepped forward brazenly, wrapping myself around him, warm against cold. My nipples instantly hardened against him and my desire doubled as I felt his body against mine.

"Jasper," I whispered against his skin. "Touch me… You won't break me. It's okay." He unfroze at my words, trailing his fingertips along my spine and back down again before tracing them around my side to my stomach.

"You are so beautiful." He told me as his smooth fingers continued their way up to graze the side of my breast. "So soft… so warm… so beautiful." He continued his path up my neck to my face, cupping my face in his hand before stopping. I could tell he wanted to kiss me, but he was afraid.

Even Edward had never made it past chaste, closed mouthed kisses and his control was very good. Jasper had been convinced he was a monster; that he was incapable of even being around humans safely, let alone kissing one.

I leaned toward him slowly, stopping only when my lips were nearly grazing his. I stayed relaxed, letting my breath mingle with his. He _was_ still breathing, which I took as a good sign. I wondered if he was aware of just how well he was already doing.

"I want you, Jasper." I whispered against his lips. I wanted him bad. But I wasn't going to kiss him. No, he was going to kiss me.

"Bella, I don't know if I can." He said softly, not pulling away, our lips still brushing.

"You want my blood." I told him. It was the truth. Ignoring the truth did nothing to change it.

"Yes."

"But you want my body."

"Yes." He answered. "And your love."

"You have my love Jasper. No matter what, my heart is yours." I told him. I was amazed at how relaxed he seemed despite having my warmth against him, my breath mingling with his, our lips touching. He was afraid, yes, but… not struggling. Not really.

"Which do you want more?" I whispered against him, winding my fingers through his thick, silky hair. "My blood or my body?" He hesitated for another instant before placing a soft, tentative kiss on my lips. It was sweet and gentle and I could feel his unsure, timid nature warring with his insatiable need for me.

"See? You can kiss me, Jasper." He still felt unsure of himself as he lingered close to me. "Let me show you."

He nodded against me and I pressed my lips to his firmly, pulling him securely to me and relishing the taste of him, the feel of his hands on my face and his lips on mine. Wanting to taste more of him, I licked across his bottom lip lightly before sucking it gently into my mouth. He tasted so sweet, like cinnamon, almonds, and honey.

I think he was as shocked as I was when he parted his lips, deepening the kiss. I allowed him to taste me, thrilled that he had opened himself to me like this. The more I had of him, the more I wanted, and we kissed each other passionately until I was panting for breath.

My need for him only continued to intensify as he opened himself up to me and I allowed myself a sigh and then a moan as he kissed his way down my throat. I savored the cool touch of his hands and mouth on me as he worked his way down to my chest, kissing my breasts with a tender, but needy touch.

"Jesus, Jasper…" I moaned. "You feel so good." Untangling my hands from his soft hair, I traced down his chest and abs to the waist of his pants. I wasn't sure what I was doing; this was uncharted territory for me, and I wasn't sure he would let me get this far, but I needed him like air or food.

I managed the button and the zipper before he stopped me, stilling my hands with his.

"Bella…" he murmured, huskily. I was thrilled that I had this much of an effect on him. "I don't know if this is a good idea. I'm not sure if I can… I don't want to lose control with you."

"Jasper," I assured him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, lowering myself to place kisses all along his abs "You won't lose control." Returning my hands to his waist, I slowly lowered his pants, continuing my soft kisses along his waistband.

"Don't be afraid." Lowering his boxers slowly, I kissed my way down, needing to taste all of him. He put his hands on my face and I could tell he intended to stop me. "Please, Jasper… let me taste you. It'll be okay. I promise."

He didn't say anything, and his hands wound their way into my hair where they could encourage me or stop me, but they did neither. He made no move to stop me as I took his cool, smooth, beautiful penis into my mouth in one smooth motion.

We moaned in unison; me at the taste and satisfaction of fulfilling my desire for him, he at the warm sensation of it.

"God, Bella… you've no idea how that feels…" he moaned as I continued stroking the length of him with my tongue and lips. I soon developed a rhythm, aided by his gentle hands in my hair. I could feel the pleasure I was giving him as it seeped into me through his touch.

I continued for a long time at a slow, smooth pace. I didn't want things to get fast and wild and out of control. Jasper was still coming to terms with the idea that it was possible for him to be intimate with me and I didn't want to push it.

Besides, I didn't want fast and wild; I wanted to make love to him. Realizing the depth of my love for him, I wanted him even more.

"See?" I murmured against his skin, kissing my way up the satin skin of his stomach "It's not too bad, is it?"

"No," he said, a smile in his voice "not _too_ bad." I found myself smiling against him. He was beginning to relax into this.

"Bella…" he started, instantly serious again. "I want to taste you, but… I don't know if I can." I took his face in my hands, kissing him deeply.

"You can." I told him, firmly. "You just did."

"It's not the same, Bella… I-"

"You can." Surely he could feel the way he was driving me crazy right now. I took his hands in mine, placing them at the button of my jeans. The rest was up to him.

Looking me in the eyes the whole time, he slowly unbuttoned them, unzipping them even more slowly before sliding them past my hips. He rested his strong hands on my hips, gripping them like he was holding on for dear life.

"You are the sexiest and the most dangerous creature I have ever met." He told me. Sliding his hands inside the back of my jeans, he cupped my butt, squeezing firmly, then caressing lightly. He let his hands follow the path of my legs, taking my pants down with them.

I let my head roll back, moaning out loud as he kissed my stomach just above my pubic bone. His tongue traced the line just above my panties and I nearly came right then.

"Jesus, Jasper… you have no idea what you're doing to me." I gasped as he slowly kissed his way down the outside of my panties.

"Yes," he told me, tucking his fingers into the seam on either side to lower them "I do." Oh. Right. Empath. Well, this could be fun…

I could taste Jasper's growing confidence in the air as he lowered my panties. Stepping out of them, I simply stood, allowing him to drink in the sight of my naked form. He was taking away any shyness I would have normally felt and the resultant confidence was empowering.

"Bella, you are so very beautiful." He told me, honestly. Making a bed of clothes for me, he laid me back onto the ground with gentle hands. He put his nose to my neck once again, inhaling my scent. He seemed at once nervous and determined.

"Jasper…" I whispered in his hair "don't be nervous. It'll be okay. You won't hurt me. I trust you." He kissed me passionately, pouring his love and pure need into me as he did until he took my breath away. All nervousness left him, and he kissed his way slowly down my neck, chest, and stomach, until he reached my pubic bone again. He placed a gentle kiss there, making me shiver.

Pulling me close to him, he licked one long line up the length of me, freezing suddenly as soon as he lifted his face. The wild sensation he sent through me was incredible and I wanted more, but I had to let him do this his own way.

He stayed motionless for what seemed like forever before I had to speak. "Jasper, if it's too much for you… I mean… I don't want to hurt you." I wasn't afraid of him; not at all, but I knew how much this was hurting him. The pain was not why he had stopped, of course. He had stopped because he didn't trust himself, but I knew better. He would never hurt me.

"I've never experienced anything so good in my life." He told me, his voice low and silky. "Your taste is better than blood, Bella, and I can _feel_ the pleasure I give you. It's incredible."

He leaned down again, and when he took my clit into his mouth I thought I might die from the pleasure of it. I had never felt anything like this. No one had ever even touched me there before and here he was, licking, sucking, rubbing, his cool tongue and lips working some unknown magic on me.

"Oh my God! Jasper!" I moaned, loudly. At that moment, he hit me with a wave of his lust, no doubt spurred by my reaction to him. There was a spiral effect as our intense desire echoed continually from one of us to the other, increasing exponentially until I was caught up in a whirlwind of passion and pleasure that had me simultaneously screaming for more and begging for mercy.

My entire world exploded in white heat like lightning as I came violently for the first time. I had never managed it on my own, and part of me was glad. It made this moment with Jasper so much better that it was my first.

"Fuck, Jasper!" I cried out as he softly kissed his way up to my ear. "What _was_ that?"

"I love you, Bella." He murmured against my ear, sending a shiver through me that echoed the glorious aftershocks of my mind-blowing orgasm. "I'm _in love_ with you."

"And I'm in love with you." I told him, turning my face to him and kissing him softly.

"Then marry me… Be my mate. Become a vampire. Spend eternity with me." he asked, his voice husky with emotion. I could feel his love, his want, his fear, his intense need for me as clearly as if it were my own. It _was_ my own. I knew then that this was how it would be forever; the two of us as one for eternity.

"I will." I told him, not even hesitating. I knew my own mind. This was what I wanted and nothing else mattered. "Jasper, make love to me." I said, kissing him again.

"Bella, I…"

"You won't." I replied calmly. "And Jasper… I need you." I kissed him deeply, hoping against hope that he would feel my need for him and my confidence; my belief in him.

"You're a virgin?" he asked, swallowing thickly.

"Yes."

"I'll hurt you." He said quietly. He wanted me bad – as bad as I wanted him – and it was taking all his vampire strength to resist me. I didn't want him to resist me.

"Yes."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay, Jasper. You'll be gentle. It'll only hurt for a moment and then it'll feel good." He looked skeptical. "You can take away the pain." I told him.

"There'll be blood." He said tightly. "I might…"

"You won't." I said again. "Please Jasper."

He stared into my eyes for an infinite moment – deciding. He kept his emotions to himself but I could read them clearly in his eyes, the strain of his muscles, the wrinkle of his brow, the tightness in his jaw and his eyes.

I waited for a moment that was eternity, and then he nodded, determination and desire winning out over everything else as he crushed his lips to mine once more. Wave after wave of lust, love, passion, pleasure, and desire pulsed through me with the lingering kiss. I had never felt anything quite like it.

Running his hand down my body, he fingered my clit in smooth circles, bringing me to the edge, then stopping. He slid gently down to the entrance before plunging his finger in deeply. His power intensified by touch, he sent a pulsing wave of pleasure through his finger as he pushed it against my clit from the inside, causing me to come again with a scream.

Panting, I looked to Jasper, who seemed quite pleased with himself if his broad grin was anything to go by. "Wow." I breathed. The second orgasm had been even better than the first. "That was…" I huffed a huge breath, trying to get some air back. "That was incredible."

"Oh, no. I'm not done with you yet…" he told me seductively, stopping my roaming hand when I tried to return the favor.

I laid back again with a pout, but immediately melted as he began rubbing, caressing, kissing, and tasting every inch of my body. He massaged my muscles into jelly and made every bit of my skin tingle from his gentle and attentive touch.

Kissing his way down again, he had me moaning in anticipation long before he reached his destination. As he began licking my clit again, my fingers wound into his thick hair, pulling him close and my hips rose of their own accord.

He was hitting just the right spot and I knew it wouldn't take me long this time. I couldn't believe he was going for three. He hadn't even had one yet. My musing was interrupted as first one and then two fingers began thrusting into me. Oh, it felt good. The combination of his tongue on my clit, cool and wet, and soft, and his smooth hard fingers thrusting into me over and over brought me quickly tumbling over the edge as the sensation built up and then exploded in me.

"Jasper!" I screamed, probably loudly enough that anyone within miles of us could hear it, but I didn't care. This time, he didn't stop. He didn't even slow down. His sweet tongue continued working its magic on my clit as he added a third finger.

He pumped in and out of me hard and fast, sending waves of lust and tingles of pleasure through me as he did.

"Fuck, baby that feels so good." I told him. "Don't stop. God, Jasper, _please_ don't stop." I was building closer and the tension was incredible. This time was going to be better than the others; I had no doubt.

When I was almost there, he did stop. Climbing up my body, I felt his very hard erection pressed against my stomach.

"Do you want me, Isabella?" he whispered against my neck.

"God, yes. Jasper, I _need_ you. _Please_." I begged. Smoothing my clit with his fingers, gentle and slow, he began to slide his penis into me. I relaxed around it inch by inch, already stretched by his fingers until it was comfortable.

"Jesus, Bella. You're so warm." He murmured against me. "So warm." He reached my barrier, but didn't break through it. Instead, he began to ease himself in and out, still bringing me amazing pleasure with his incredible, agile fingers.

Able to feel everything I felt, he knew just what to do to make me writhe and moan. When he hit the right spots, he felt it. He knew how hard, how soft, how fast or slow; knew exactly how to give me the greatest pleasure imaginable.

The now familiar tension was building in waves that ran beyond my stomach now to my entire body and I had to concentrate to remember to breathe. His thrusts came quicker, more forcefully, but he still hadn't broken my barrier. I would have asked him whether he intended to, but with this red hot lava coursing through my veins, I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Cum for me now, Isabella." He murmured, lightly biting the pulse point on my neck "I'll take good care of you honey… Come for me."

Screaming his name, I clenched violently around him and he kissed me fiercely, magnifying the sensations with his gift as he thrust through my barrier, finally taking the virginity that was always his to take.

I felt no pain, only pleasure, as I rode out wave after wave of it. By the time it was over, I had adjusted to him and he was able to truly make love to me without fear or inhibition; at least, I _thought_ he was. Kissing him again as he continued his steady rhythm, I realized that he had stopped breathing.

"Jasper?" I asked, tentatively "Honey, say something."

He contemplated my words before responding. "I want you to ride me, Bella." It didn't go unnoticed that he still hadn't taken a breath. The idea of riding him, however, was very appealing. Pressing his shoulder lightly, I rolled on top of him as he turned over, pulling me with him.

Settling in, I rocked my hips slightly, realizing just how good this was going to feel as I felt him brush against just the right spot within me.

"Jasper… Honey, you're going to have to breathe." I could both see and feel his fear at my words, though he didn't respond. He was probably out of breath. "I understand. There's probably blood. You're right." His entire body relaxed with relief, but I wasn't finished, yet.

"Hon, you still have to breathe." Shaking his head, his eyes grew wide with terror. "You won't hurt me, Jasper. I'm not afraid." I slid up the length of him until only his head was inside of me. "Don't be afraid." I whispered, thrusting myself down on him in one quick stroke. His head fell back and he closed his eyes as he took in the sensation.

"You going to make love to me without moaning? Hmm?" I slid up and down his length again, beginning to feel more confident; less unsure of myself. "Not going to tell me how good I feel, hot and wet around your throbbing cock? I know you like this, Jasper… I can _feel_ how much. But I want to _hear_ it."

I pulled up again, this time all the way out. Taking his dick into my hand, I rubbed the head on my clit, focusing on the pleasure of it, knowing he would get his pleasure and my own combined. Placing him at the entrance again, I said "Don't want to call out my name when you cum inside me???" I thrust down hard, crashing my pelvis into his.

Though he still hadn't spoken, hadn't taken a breath, I could feel his resolve crumbling.

"I want to ride you, Jasper. I want to make you moan and scream and call out my name. But honey, you're going to have to take a breath." Putting his hands on my hips, he tried to move me up and down, but I stopped him. He didn't have to stop, of course, but he would never force me.

"No you don't." I told him, mischievously. "Not until you breathe…" '_Please breathe_.' I thought wildly… 'I don't know how much longer I can resist this.'

Looking into my eyes, he took a long deep breath. As he did, I began fucking him fast and hard. He had gotten me through my pain with intense pleasure. I would try to do the same for him. What I didn't expect was how the new movement and position would effect me.

He was hitting just the right spot and I only wanted it harder, faster, and deeper. As he placed his hands on my hips, he started controlling the thrusts and I leaned back, arching my back as he still held my waist. He hit a place inside me I didn't know existed and a few pumps more had me screaming for him as I came yet again.

"Christ, Bella." He moaned at the sensations coming from me. He let himself go, releasing everything at once; his hesitation, his fear, his inhibitions, and he came inside of me, his power suddenly letting go full force so that I could feel the sensation of his orgasm riding the aftershocks of mine.

Collapsing onto his chest, my breath heaved. "Oh. My. God…" I panted, gasping for air. "That was… you were… Oh my God…"

"Yeah, you too, baby, but I'm still not done with you." He told me. Turning me over and laying me gently on the forest floor, he swept my hair back, kissing me softly. His hand caressed my skin starting at my hair and moving to my face and neck, down to my breast, continuing its way to my stomach and finally to my waiting pussy. His cool touch was refreshing and raised a spine tingling sensation with it.

"Make love to me again?" How could I resist his innocent vulnerability? He entered gently, soon picking up his pace, and he kissed every inch of me he could reach. I wanted to make love to this impossibly beautiful man for eternity and, I decided, I wanted eternity to start now.

"Jasper…" I said as he continued building us both toward another climax "You resisted."

"I did." He answered.

"Jasper?"

"Hmmm?" he moaned as he continued plunging into me at an even, intimate pace.

This felt so good, I didn't want it to end… ever. But what if he said no? What if he rejected me, now? Could I survive it? I had to try.

"Jasper, I want you to change me." I told him, regretting my words as soon as they were spoken. I hoped I hadn't ruined this.

"Bella?" he paused, pulling back a little to study my face.

"I want to be with you forever, Jasper. I want to be a vampire and I want _you_ to be the one to do it." Once the words began pouring from me, there was no stopping them. "I want you to claim me as yours; to want me enough to change me yourself." He stared at me in open shock and disbelief, not saying a word or moving an inch.

"And I want you to do it now." I said, confidently. I knew what I wanted; what I needed and he _could_ do this. I _knew_ he could.

"Bella, I… I can't." he resisted, shame lacing his soft voice.

"You can, Jasper." I assured him, stroking his face and studying his fiercely beautiful eyes shifting back to honey from their black lust.

"Bella, _Carlisle_ is the one who…"

"I don't _want_ Carlisle, Jasper. I want _your_ mouth on my body; _your_ venom running through my veins."

"But honey, I could… I could _kill _you." He insisted.

"You won't, Jasper. When will you see yourself? When will you see just how strong, and beautiful, and amazing you are? I am _in love_ with you, Jasper."

"I.. I can't, Bella." He murmured, hanging his head.

"Jasper, look at me." I ordered, taking his breathtaking face in my hands to make sure he complied.

"I believe in you, Jasper Hale, and I'm in love with you." I kissed him passionately, pouring my need, my love, and my desire and lust into the deep kiss. "Make love to me and change me. Make me yours forever. You don't want my blood. You want _me_. I know you do."

He studied my face for a long time and I watched his every emotion as it crossed his face; pain, fear, regret, resolve, indecision, love, fear, pain, love, and finally, as I bucked my hips against him, determination.

He kissed me greedily as he resumed his movements and his passion, love, lust, need, and desire washed over me again and again until I was in a place so blissful it couldn't possibly exist. I was nearing my climax and could feel his release was near, when he brought his hand between us, circling my clit with his cool smooth fingers tripling my pleasure until it was unbearable.

"Come for me my beautiful Isabella, and let me become a part of you." He murmured, husky and breathless against my ear and my world exploded in white hot lightning and smooth cool stone as he exploded inside of me. Leaning down in the height of our passion, he bit into my neck with a quick sharp slice.

I felt his teeth sink into my flesh, but the pain was masked by our intense ecstasy.

"Jasper!" I cried out. This orgasm was even more intense; more powerful than the others, and longer. He stilled inside me, but his fingers continued their slow, sure movements, bringing wave, after wave, after wave of aftershocks and I hardly noticed as he moved, biting into me at my wrists and ankles.

As he reached my neck, kissing his way up, another wave of pleasure ran through me as it exuded from his fingers directly into my already throbbing pussy causing another orgasm and I screamed out my pleasure as he bit into the opposite side of my neck.

"You're mine now, Bella." He murmured softly against my lips "Just as I'm yours." He kissed me again and again as he spoke. "I love you today and forever… It's going to hurt now, Bella…" and the pain had begun; the fire spreading through me.

"I'm right here, baby…" he continued, still kissing me, smoothing my hair, stroking my face. "I'll stay with you… I know it hurts, honey… I'm so sorry…"

I couldn't find words as I drowned in the pain, but I wished I could tell him… I wanted to tell him… I hoped he could feel it… that I wouldn't want it any other way.

**Like it? Hate it? Just to be clear, this is **_**not**_** the lemon from the story. It's not how things will happen. Also, like I said before, some things are different. For example, in the real story, Alice is still with Jasper. The secret breakup is made up for this one shot only.**

**Please let me know – in detail – what you think of this. It may determine how I write the 'real' lemon. Do we like making love? Fucking? Dirty talk? Keep it a little cleaner? Review!!!!!!**


End file.
